Special Dish
by Chibieska
Summary: Charlotte loves sweets and cheese, but Mami is her special dish. [ONESIDE LOVE - CHARLOTTE]


Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft

Title: Special Dish

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yuri/ shoujo-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

(4) Based in The Full Course of Candy Addicts do Machigerita feat. Hatsune Miku.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Was it what they called love at first sight? It just could be. She had never been so impressed with anyone before. The golden hair that swayed gracefully as she moved, long legs that stood out from under her skirt, the sweet, determined gaze of one who is never afraid. Charlotte understood very little about life outside the barriers of own labyrinth, but what she felt for the blonde girl was supposed to be love at first sight.

She had seen other humans, a few magical girls, but nothing had left her as ecstatic as she and suddenly her precious candy could be left out, all she wanted was her.

Mami, huh?! That was what the other girl had called her. It was a beautiful name, sweet as Mille-feuille, there should be a sweet with Mami's name. She did not like the other girl, though, who was that girl that her beloved Mami held her hands so intensely and distributed so many smiles?

Those sweet smiles should be just for herself, but she could not be consumed by that bitter feeling, not her that was so sweet and should be sweet for her beloved Mami. That had been the first meeting, Mami should see only her purest and angelic side, should she offer a chocolate cake, a pudding?

Finally, after crossing the labyrinth barriers, her beloved Mami laid eyes on her. Charlotte felt her face flush, even if her vague expression did not show it. The girl was much prettier up close, the yellow hair resembled the cheese she was looking for, would the smell and taste of the girl be the same?

And they danced, a dance that only they could do. The other girl, that nosy one, would say that it was a fight, there were the guns, the ribbons, the violence. But Charlotte knew the truth, this was a dance, a courtship that attracted the attention of her lover, something that would make Mami give her the same delicate smiles. And there were smiles, as Charlote had suspected, they were not the same ones who had seen her give to the pink-haired girl, but they were smiles and they were all for her.

But just looking was not enough for little Charlotte, she wanted more, wanted to touch in Mami, wanted to make her part of herself so that her great love would never leave the labyrinth and so, they could eat sweets every day and taste best dishes. Charlotte did not expect a love at first sight to be so overwhelming.

That was the last part of the dance, the magical girl wrapped the witch in ribbons, like a Christmas gift. The two faced each other, the end that candy-witch expected was for Mami to accept her, but that sounded goodbye and Charlotte did not want to say goodbye.

Charlotte loved Mami, and she knew the girl loved her the same way. The only one who could be by her side, the only one who could serve her the best dishes, something only Mami could offer. The little witch needed to keep her lover, so she slipped away from the ribbons, and crossed the distance between them, her face glued to that of the young magical girl, the large eyes that stared at her in surprise. Her scent was delicious, Charlotte wanted to taste the tenderness Mami was.

The first bite made crunch, the second made chomp and Mami was really delicious, tastier than cheese, tastier than any dessert she had ever eaten. The skin was velvety like a peach, and the guts crumbled on the tongue like jelly. Now Mami was part of her and they would be together forever within the walls of the labyrinth.

Charlotte was not sure if it was what they called love at first sight, but it could only be. It was intense and delicious, and the witch wanted to have many others.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
